


Cold and Tired

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Padme was cold and tired.





	

They’d taken refuge in one of the planet’s many caves. Outside, Padme could hear the howling winds, as the storm raged. Padme shivered, drawing her cloak around her tighter. They’d been on the run for five days now, desperately trying to stay ahead of the Separatists army hunting them. 

Their food was gone and they only had one more day’s worth of water if they were careful. Padme was cold and tired, shivers racking her as she paced, trying to keep warm.

“Padme.” 

Obi-Wan’s voice drew her gaze. He was sitting against the cave wall, looking every inch the calm, stoic Jedi. But Padme had started to see the cracks in the facade, and how exhaustion deepened the lines of his face. 

He gestured for her to come over. Padme did, letting Obi-Wan pull her down to sit between his legs, her back against his chest. He wrapped his cloak around her, the warmth of his body seeping through her and easing the shivering. 

“Get some sleep. We should be able to make the spaceport by tomorrow night.” 

Padme nodded. She turned her head to press her mouth against his. A brief brush of lips before she settled back against him. Obi-Wan hugged her to him. Padme sighed, falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
